1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible wire-reinforced polymeric hose and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,456 to Grawey et al, to provide a flexible wire-reinforced rubber hose and method of making same wherein such hose comprises a tubular core consisting of helically wound reinforcing tape means and at least two concentric wire plies comprising a first and second wire ply, the reinforcing tape means consisting of a reinforcing fabric laminated between two layers of uncured elastomer to define a laminate. Once this laminate is helically wound with side edge portions in overlapping relation as required to define a tubular core the reinforcing fabric defines a plurality of radially spaced roughly tubular portions having elastomer therebetween resulting in a comparatively stiff hose.